Lost and Loved
by RANDOMBOB
Summary: While waiting for Kagome to get back one day Inuyasha finds a InuHanyou Pup at the bottom of the well and takes it in. Inuyasha becomes very protective of the pup and starts to call Kag his mate. Also a darkness within starts to surface. Lemon Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting against the sacred tree just looking up at the afternoon sky both in a bit of a daze. Unfortunatly Kagome was doing a test and wouldn't be back for several days which made Inuyasha mad and Shippo bored. Sango, Miroku and Kylala (A/N: I kno thats not how its spelt but meh) had gone 3 towns over after hearing word about a sacred jewel shard. Inuyasha normally would have gone with, but Sango insisted he stay and wait for Kagome, and by insisted I mean she clonked him over the head and left without him.

Shippo was not overjoyed also about being left behind with Inuyasha all he had was the small ball that made different colours when Shippo played with it. But it started to bore him and he started to huff and puff until finally he cracked!

"When will Kagome get back!!" Shippo asked

"She had to do a stupid test again!" Inuyasha huffed

"Well go get her!" Shippo said angerily jumping up and walking off to the village not really wanting to argue

"No! Why should I?!" he yelled at the retreating Shippo

Shippo didn't answer, he just kept on walking ignoring the stubborn hanyou

Inuyasha laid there for a bit after Shippo had left and decided to go for a run. Inuyasha jumped up and ran at top speed, ducking, dodging, jumping, and squeezing through small spaces in between trees.

As darkness started to surround him he decided to go back.

As he was running he saw a female in a red cloak run to the well throw in a blue bundle and run away, he could smell the tears and decided to investigate when all of a suden she had disappeared. "Where did she go?" he thought trying to spell the air for her trail, that didn't work so he listened hard and heard the cries of a baby. "What the fuck?" the cries were faint but, still very audiable to his hanyou ears.

He followed the sound of the small child, the cries led him to the bone eaters well.

"Is that what she threw in there?" he asked no body

He looked over the edge, but unfortunally the sun was setting and no light was shining into the well making the bottom of the well impossible to see, even with his super eyes he still couldn't see the well floor.

Inuyasha took a sniff of the well to see if he could identify the child.

"WOAH!" Inuyasha said dropping to the floor covering his noes with his hands "Smells like shit"

Which it exactly was!

Inuyasha gathered the courage to jump down the well and retrieve the wailing baby.

"Grrr why me?" he said sorta growling

Inuyasha leaped to the edge of the well & jumped down making sure gripping the sides so that he wouldn't transport through the well.

Once at the bottom of the well inuyasha picked up the blue bundle

The baby was covered head to toe

"You stink" inuyasha said holding the baby away at arm length

Inuyasha jumped up the well and layed the baby on the ground, Inuyasha must have jumped up to fast because the baby screamed louder.

He removed the blue cloth from the babies face to only jump back in complete shock!

"What the fu.." before finishing he thought about how Kagome would sit him for swearing in front of any child 'WAIT! Shes not even here' he though "Grr.. got me so well trained" he though allowed

He looked down at the child again, "So your a hanyou?" he asked as a rhetorical question

The child.. or pup stopped crying and looked up at Inuyasha

Inuyasha was looking at the pups features as if he had a checklist

Silver hair (tick)

Little puppy ears on the top of his head (tick)

yellow/gold eyes (tick)

blood trickling down face... (BLOOD!)

Inuyasha went put his hand on the pups head and he had a little slit at the top..

The pup seemed awfully calm after seeing Inuyasha, even with the cut on his head the pup seemed more interested with Inuyasha "You can't be more then 3 days old" inuyasha said to the pup

The pup gave him a girggling noise as if trying to giggle or something

"You really stink" Inuyasha said holding his breath "Maybe I should take you to Kagome" Inuyasha though allowed

'Got to get you clean first' Inuyasha thought before picking the pup up and keeping him at arms length

The pup just continued to take in Inuyasha's features as he walked towards the nearest hot spring.

"Will you quit staring?" Inuyasha growled at the pup

The pups eyes started to water

"Oh no, don't cry" he said fretting about the sound

The pup just looked down and went limp


	2. Chapter 2

Hi.. Sorry everyone about such a late reply.. I had no intention of ever finishing this story.. Mainly because I forgot I even wrote this story.. I am not sure where I am going to take this story.. I could finish this story in just a few sentences.. InuYasha got to the hot spring with the pup and then was stabbed in the back by Kikyo.. the pup was dropped into the water and drowned.. Kikyo then went to the bone eaters well and used her special energy and blew it up.. Kagome can never come back to Inuyasha s time. The End! Or I could drag this story out for chapters and chapters.. talking about how InuYasha gets closer to the pup and how it brings him and Kagome closer.. Also who s so interested in this pup that they would kill anyone to get to it.

What do you think?  
Comment and tell me what I should do and please give me some ideas because I m stumped!  
While I wait for you tell me what to think. I will make a template story and try to make another 2 chapters and then possibly post them.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was quickly rushing through the forest to the hot spring which was not too far away. As Inuyasha was running he kept thinking how good it would be to have Kagome back here to help, she would know much more about treating the pups wound more then he would.

So lost in thought, Inuyasha let his mind slip from where he was actually running. One moment he was running through the forest and the next thing he was heading face first into the water with the pup in hand.

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he splashed into the water

Not only was he now soaked but he also had the howling wails of an infant pup screaming in his ears.

"Will you shut up" Inuyasha growled loudly

The pup immediately went quiet and looked away

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and thought 'Pathetic pup, giving me the sad look wont guilt me'

As if the pup had read Inuyasha's mind the pup immediately looked directly into Inuyasha's eyes and gave him an angry look.

The pup made a whimper noise and brought Inuyasha back to reality "Ah, that's right... your head. Well lets see what we can do about that"

Inuyasha washed the cut clean and tore some of his clothing to apply as a bandage.

'Kagome would be prou.... what the fuck? What do I care what Kagome thinks' Inuyasha thought before saying "feh" aloud.

Inuyasha took another look at the pup before realizing that it still smells like shit "What am I gonna do about this though?" he asked aloud

"Don't spose if I just threw you in you would clean yourself" the pup just replied in a gurgle

"Didn't think so"

Inuyasha pulled the pups lower garments off before almost passing out over the intense and horrid smell.

"Fu.. ahhhh can't even swear!" Inuyasha just had his face looking up into the sky trying to inhale better smelling air.

The smell was so intense that Inuyasha quickly scooped the pup up and quickly dunked the lower half of its body in the water shaking it around to clean it off.

The pup was less then amused and was going to let Inuyasha's ears know it! And so the screaming began.

"You know what? Anyone else would think you are trying to kill that poor child" a voice from behind called out

"wha.. Oh hey sango" Inuyasha said in a sort of depressed sort of way. The pups screaming was really getting to him

"Do you need any help?" she asked him quite amused at his attempts to clean the child

Before the blink of an eye Inuyasha had passed the pup off to Sango and was already heading away from the hot spring.

"Well a simple yes would have been enough" Sango said with a sweat drop

The pup looked at her before returning to its cries "hey, hey it's ok" she said before wrapping the pup up in some of her clothing.

"Well now that your clean, why don't we go find out why Inuyasha was torturing you" Sanga said before heading back towards the village.

...Back With Inuyasha...

"Finally, I'm away from that psycho pup" Inuyasha thought as he slumped down against a tree and closed his eyes

"Did I miss much?" Kagome asked jumping out from the well

"What? How come I can't sense or smell anything" Inuyasha said sort of frustrated

"So nothing then" Kagome giggled

Inuyasha just laid there with his eyes closed 'can't get a break'

"Well come on then.. I've got some stuff to show" Kagome said as she collected her big yellow bag from the ground

"feh" Inuyasha replied not budging

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked quite concerned

"Nothing, alright! Just back off!!!" Inuyasha shouted

"Fine!" Kagome said

Inuyasha knew he'd over reacted and didn't understand why Kagome answered him in such a calm tone.

'I guess I should follow her' Inuyasha thought

""You idiot! You're not suppose to treat your mate that way"" A distant and seemingly echoed voice called out

"Who's there?!" Inuyasha growled

""In here buddy.. I'm your inner self"" the echoed voice said


	4. Chapter 4

OK!

So I will now continue with the story.. I only just wrote these chapters and I'm a little 'meh'...

By the way I would like to say a thank you to the following readers for their reviews;

KagomeYasha – Yes! And here it is!!!! lol

FoxFire7 – I hope you can tell me what you think of these next few chappies!

SexyInuSailor1 – FOR 2 REVIEWS!!!! I will try (very hardly) to make the chapters as long as possible.. I really don't know who's parented the child... I really think I will just make in InuYasha and Kagome (oops.. ruined surprise) but I dunno.. Maybe I will surprise everyone by making it Sesshomaru's Child (even though I don't really want to).. Also has anyone else noticed that InuYasha has not smelled the pups "blood line". Wouldn't that tell him if he was the father or if it would smell like Kagome?? Well, I will address that in the next chapters...

Merlyn1382 - *sneak peak* it works out in the end (or does it?) lol

gothicfreak90 – Well I really want to have Kikyo in the story... Only because I really, really, really want to kill her off... And I want her death to spark some more emotional revelations within InuYasha. But I PROMISE I will kill her off (in the most appropriate manner LOL)

Twilight Black Shadow – You know I liked that idea of Naraku taking the pup from the future but what does that accomplish.. I tried writing a template story line but I couldn't think of what the reason would be for it. Thanks for the suggestion though

Finbastard – ARGHH NO PRESSURE AT ALL!!! Lol.. no, thanks for the review..

tezukaloves69 – Isn't that story line a little too cliché?

Nadine – She will defiantly be coming out in the next chapter.

Sangoscourage – Thanks for that review!!

Ok! Another thing I've always had a problem with the InuYasha show... Please no one think I'm a nerd because of this BUT:

**How is it that when Kagome goes back in time, that time still moves forward in her time? Because how does time keep moving forward if it hasn't happened yet. Because, technically, Kagome's mother, friends, etc. DO NOT EXIST when she goes back in time, and when she goes forward again shouldn't it be at the time she left? **


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha was still in an attack posture looking around for that voice "SHOW YOURSELF!"

""_**Over here""**_ A whisper said causing Inuyasha to jump around _**""Over here now""**_ Inuyasha started to growl _**""I could do this all day, he he""**_

"SHOW YOURSELF BASTARD!" He shouted again

Inuyasha was going wild and as soon as he heard a rustle in the bushes he jumped into attack.

Inuyasha soon regretted doing that. Inuyasha has launched himself through some bushes and was now pinning Kagome to the ground. As soon as she squealed he knew he was going to be sit as soon as he got up. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked him looking directly into his eyes

""_**Tsk Tsk, hurting your mate like that""**_ The echoes voice said to him

"My mate?" Inuyasha asked aloud. As soon as he had said it he had regretted it.

"Mate? What are you talking about? And what was all the screaming about?" Kagome asked shifting her weight trying to get free"

Inuyasha looked away and blushed and didn't say anything.

"Answer me! AND GET OFF ME!" Kagome was now yelling and squirming beneath him

Inuyasha just continued to blush and when he finally got off of her she was pissed.

Inuyasha sat against a trek playing with a few strands of grass while Kagome continued to glare at him. When Inuyasha finally lifted his eyes to meet hers his inner voice decided to make itself known again _**""When she's mad it makes her even more beautiful, no wonder she's our mate""**_

Inuyasha growled and when he finally looked back towards Kagome he noticed that he had missed everything she had been saying "what?"

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked getting more and more pissed off at the hanyou

""_**mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate""**_ the inner voice was driving him mad

"I'm NOT LISTENING" placing his fingers in his ears and screaming "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA"

""_**I'm in your head, scream all you want""**_ The inner voice whispered to prove a point.

InuYasha was only starting to really sense where the voice was coming from and for some reason he could sense that the voice was coming from somewhere dark within him and he didn't like the feeling.

Inuyasha proceeded to walk back towards the village still not acknowledging Kagome.

Kagome was fuming, her face was getting darker and darker before she finally exploded.

Imagine Kagome picking up a megaphone and shouting into Inuyasha's ears "INUYASHA... SIT!"

With such anger and force Inuyasha went face first into the ground moving earth and causing InuYasha to crack through some thick tree roots. InuYasha groaned in pain.

Kagome stormed off feeling no guilt for the amount of pain she must have inflicted on the *at the moment* mentally challenged hanyou.

Kagome was walking quickly, clenching and unclenching her fist 'where does he get off calling me his mate? Who does he think he is?'

Kagome walked into the outskirts of the town and some of the villagers looked at her smiling "Hello, lady Kagome" they all said in unison

Kagome being to mad to even hear them just continued to walk pass them

"That InuYasha must have really made her mad this time" the farmer said and the other responded "when is she ever not mad at him, sometimes I feel sorry for the young man, she looks like she has a temper"

Sango was sitting by the fire holding a pan with water trying to sterilise it for the pup. Sango looked over to the pup who was now sleeping comfortably in a pile of wrapped around blankets.

Kagome being so angry walks straight into the hut and lets out a massive scream.

The pup's eyes shot open and then started to wail uncontrollable

Sango sighed and put the pan down

Kagome saw Sango's expression and quickly apologised

"It took so long to get him to go to sleep" Sango said putting her face in her hands

"I'm really sorr- wait, why is there a baby" Kagome asked looking towards the pile of blankets

"Pup!" InuYasha said at the door

"Wha-" Kagome turned to look at InuYasha who looked absolutely furious. There was dirt in his hair, a cut just above his brow, and a look that could have killed. "InuYas-"

InuYasha growled loudly at her which made her 'eep' InuYasha walked from the doorway and say next to the pile of blankets. The pup continued to cry so InuYasha reached over and pulled him into his arms.

As soon as the pup ways being cradled by InuYasha, he gave a big yawn and closed his eyes drifting off into a slumber

"InuYasha, I didn't know you were so good with babies" Sango said very impressed with InuYasha

InuYasha growled and softly said "pup"

Kagome giggled and walked closed to InuYasha

"He's so cute!! I could just eat him up"

InuYasha growled and turned himself and the pup away from Kagome.

Kagome turned to Sango who mouthed "what was that about?"

"I think I may have hurt InuYasha back in the forest" Kagome said with a sigh thinking '_not that he didn't deserve it!_'

"Feh! Like a stupid wench like you could hurt me" he said over his shoulder '_HA! Try sitting me now with a pup in my arms_'

Kagome got really pissed and just smacked the annoying hanyou in the back of the head

"Oi, what was that for?" InuYasha asked glaring over his shoulder

"For being annoying that's what" She said glaring straight back at him

InuYasha just sighed and turned again looking down at the pup '_I won't let you live my life... I promise_'

InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted by the two girls "--- so anyway, InuYasha jumps through the bushes knocking me down and says the most peculiar thing" Kagome said chat/laughing with Sango.

"What did he say?" Sango asked.

InuYasha stiffened and leaps at Kagome putting his hand over her mouth which got him a muffled cry for release from Kagome.

"Amazing, you did all that without dropping or even stirring the little pup" Sango said laughing softly "Maybe you should let her go before you regret it"

InuYasha growled in Kagome's ear "I said nothing... ok?"

InuYasha even though grabbing her and giving her a threatening growl still didn't make it feel like a violent attack

Kagome nodded in agreement and InuYasha let her go and returning to his prior seat

"So what did he say?" Sango asked still curious

"Well nothing really *Leaps up* **until he said "my mate"** *starts running*" Kagome took off and InuYasha only sat there for a second or two before racing after her growling.

Sango remained giggling until Shippou came into the hut

"Hey Sango, why's InuYasha chasing Kagome?" Shippou asked sitting by the slayer

"No reason" Sango giggled '_Now what am I going to do with this water?_' she offered the water to Shippou who drank it greedily

"Kagome, GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha could have caught her and punished her by now but he didn't want to shake the pup up too much

"NO!!" She yelled back laughing like a school girl

InuYasha chased Kagome in between the huts, but silly little Kagome took a wrong turn and was forced to run up the shrine steps causing her to tire easy for him to catch up quickly

""_**mate has got good stamina""**_ that same echoed voice said inside his mind

InuYasha just ignored that voice and wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist and leapt to the top of the shrine

Kagome blushed at this kind of contact. She was usually on his back, but now his frontal side was pressed tightly to her back. Her thoughts went straight to spooning in bed '_STOP!_' she screamed at herself

InuYasha touched down on the roof of the shrine and turned Kagome in his arm "Why?"

It was a simple question, but somehow she knew it was deeper than that

"Why what?" she asked him back breathing heavily

"Why are you doing this to me? What are you trying to do? Make me look like a weak pup" InuYasha asked moving the pup in his arm for emphasis

"What are you talking about? Is this about the 'my mate' comment?" she asked still confused

Kagome looked down the roof and suddenly realised where she was standing. Scared of falling she tightened her hands into his Haori

"I didn't mean to say that to you!" he growled instantly regretting it "Kagome... ... ... that's not what I meant. I did mean to say it, but not to you" somehow he knew that was not going to make her feel any better for his verbal Diarrhoea "Why did you have to tell Sango? Now she's going to tell Miroku and he won't shut up about it"

The pup shifted in his arm and tugged on his clothing

"Why is it important" she asked stepping closer to InuYasha *if that was possible*

"It just is!" he growled "How would you like it, if I tell Miroku and Sango everytime you get aroused when I touch you?" InuYasha angrily blurt it out and then mentally smacked himself *could I not contain myself... IDIOT!*

Kagome blushed and looked as though she was trying to make a tomato jealous '_Oh. My. God!_' However, Kagome being her witty self turned this around on InuYasha "So you're telling me that when I said to Sango you said "my mate" I was telling her that you were aroused by me"

InuYasha blushed wildly "No, it doesn-" he didn't finish the sentence but growled instead *pointless*

He tightened his grip on Kagome and leaped from the roof and ran towards the hut "let's just forget it" he said while on the move

'_Game, Set, Match, Kagome!_' she smiled in her mind

When they got back InuYasha sat in a corner while Sango just giggled. InuYasha just growled, and strangely enough the pup growled at InuYasha in its sleep. Sango may not have seen it but Kagome had noticed the smile InuYasha gave the pup '_not_ _even a week old and your already beggin' for a fight _' he thought repositioning the pup so that they both would be more comfortable

"So InuYasha I never asked where did the pup come from?" Sango asked "I tried looking for you after I finished cleaning him but you had disappeared"

InuYasha waited a second before answering, not sure whether or not he should answer. He figured that they wouldn't give him peace until they found out. "I was waiting for Kagome and this strange person, I think was a lady, dropped something into the well. I went to investigate and found him"

"That's horrible" Kagome stated obviously shocked "we have to find the pup's mother!"

"No!" InuYasha shouted earning him a shocked expression from Kagome, Sango and Shippou.

"What? We can't keep him, he's not ours. We have to go looking and find its-"

"SHUT-UP! You don't know what it's like! His mother was probably killed because she gave birth to a 'half-breed'. And the father was probably dead, no hanyou ever grows up with a father. I won't let this pup suffer a life of torment and hatred" InuYasha interrupted Kagome because he knew in his heart that she was wrong and that the pup would have to stay with them.

"InuYasha" Kagome said softly eyes about to burst tears

"Kagome I don't need your pity" he said with a growl and walked out with the pup

"Hey wait!" Sango yelled "Has anyone thought of what the pup is going to eat or drink, or for that matter how long it's been since he's eaten? InuYasha knew she was right but he had no idea what he could feed the pup.

"We can take him to my time, there is plenty of stuff there we can get for him" Kagome said standing up

"How is he suppose to get through the well?" InuYasha asked incredulously

Kagome walked over to him taking the shards from around her neck and placing the vile within the pups clothing. "There! That should help" she said walking out of the hut

InuYasha stood there looking dumbfounded until he heard Kagome shout a 'hurry-up'

The walk to the well was quiet, both had tons of things to say to the other, but nether were brave enough to speak first. "Do you need help getting into the well?" InuYasha asked Kagome

"If you wouldn't mind" she said softly still not looking at him

InuYasha picked Kagome up and made sure she was snug up against him and that the pup was secure before jumping into the well.

****SMACK**** InuYasha crashed into the bottom of the well

"What the hell?" he asked confused

InuYasha jumped out of the well and looked down at the pup "Maybe we can't take him through"

"Maybe" she said before letting go of InuYasha and taking her shards back from the pup.

Moving to the side of the well, she looked down and then back to InuYasha who looked very concerned for the pup "I will be back very shortly ok?"

"Be quick" he said softly

Kagome hopped into the well and then ****SMACK**** she also hit the bottom of the well "Owww" she said

InuYasha called out her name and then jumped into the well after her

"Are you ok?" he asked picking her up

"Yeah, but I think I broke something. My foot is so sore" Kagome said tears stinging at the corners of her eyes

"I'll take you back to Kaede's hut" InuYasha said to Kagome leaping out of the well

Kagome started to cry and InuYasha offered her a soothing 'shh'

"InuYasha stop" Kagome then was put down on the ground and she looked up at him

"What if... what if I can never go back" Kagome asked more tears no streaming down her face

'_I didn't think of that_' InuYasha thought before dropping to his knees "Kagome" he said before pulling her into a hug "I'll make sure you get home"

Don't worry everyone.. I'm still writing the next chapter

Please, please review.. I really like to know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really like this chapter.. It is my personal favourite.. I have been really inspired today! So because this is my favourite can you please review and tell me if you liked it as well!! I hope you enjoy the drama!**

**Thanks!**

InuYasha and Kagome had returned to the hut and were no surrounded by the rest of the gang.

Sango and Miroku were very worried about Kagome, she had not said much, she just lay in the corner crying. Kaede had treated Kagome's ankle, she had determined that she had just twisted it. Shippou and Kirara were also asleep next to the fire. InuYasha had kept Shippou away from Kagome, he didn't want Shippou to say or do anything to Kagome. InuYasha had sat next to Kagome with the pup that had been fed, burped and changed by Kaede.

The rain was pouring heavily and the thunder was booming and on top of that the pup was awake. He cried and squealed with every crack of thunder. InuYasha had tried to calm the child by bouncing him, 'shh'ing him and by cradling him close. Nothing seemed to work and InuYasha was worried about disturbing Kagome.

'_come on pup, calm down_' InuYasha thought rocking the pup.

Miroku and Sango seemed to watch him take care of the pup and would look at him strangely. He really was trying to be kind to this child. If Shippou had whined about the weather InuYasha would have threatened to throw him out.

Kagome stirred and sat up looking at InuYasha and the pup. She smiled and held her arms out for the baby. InuYasha didn't refuse her request and allowed her to take the pup into her arms.

Kagome laid down and pulled the pup close the her breast and gave the pup a comforting 'shh' and it seemed to have worked the pup was now down to a quiet snore.

InuYasha was surprised. Not that he didn't expect her to be great with kids but that she would selflessly take care of a Inu-Hanyou child while she was in pain.

""_**she will make a perfect mate for our pups**_"" his inner self said

"I know" Inuyasha said aloud looking at the most amazing women in the world

It was very dark now, the rain still heavily pounding the hut roof and the fire had gone out and everyone was in a peaceful slumber. Well accept InuYasha who felt it was his responsibility to watch over Kagome and the new pup.

Suddenly InuYasha noticed the pup had started to make a squeak noise. InuYasha knows that the pup may start to cry any moment so he crawled over towards the pup and just before taking the pup from its resting place he noticed the tear stains on Kagome's face. InuYasha's heart sank, this time he may not be able to save Kagome from this hurt. He wanted her to stay with him always, but not like this. The pup made a squirming movement which made Kagome move. '_Come on pup, stop_ it' InuYasha thought with a chuckle.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw InuYasha sitting close to her, just watching her and the pup.

"Lay down InuYasha" Kagome whispered

Hearing Kagome speak shocked InuYasha, he hadn't even noticed Kagome waking up. '_just shows how protective you are... what did she say?_' InuYasha thought looking at her confused

Kagome noticed he had not understood and pulls the blankets back and offered him some pillow

"You want me to share your bed?" he asked being shocked beyond belief

"Yeah, come on. I'm getting cold" she whispered back

InuYasha blushed and moved under the blankets with her. He was even more shocked when she put her arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked softly

"Yeah?"

"I need you to hold me tonight, I really feel alone right now" Kagome said letting another tear roll down her cheek

InuYasha moved forward and kissed the tear away "I will never let you be alone. As long as I am alive I promise to be with you, forever" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She was so surprised and what he had said. She whispered "forever" before falling back into a slumber

InuYasha stayed awake for a while afterwards watching her sleep but eventually the comfort of having her so close consumed his body and mind sending him into one of the most comfortable slumbers he has ever been in.

**Ok. So I did have some more but I have decided to put it in the next chapter.**

**By the way!!!! Sorry that this is a short chapter.. I really tried to put as much detail as possible in the writing because I know that I can be brief and make it look like a script..**

**If you ask me I will re-write chapters 1 & 2 and try to add some more detail... if no-one tells me then I won't know what to do.**

**I will make the next chapter 5000 words **hopefully****

**Please remember to review this chapter to let me know how you like it so far!! Also thanks in advance for all those who review!!!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is another chappie... which, as promised, has 5000+ words! I hope it's good LOL – anyway you know the drill.. Let me know what ya'll think!!**

**Ages:**

**InuYasha - ? (but he's about 19 in demon years)**

**Kagome – 17**

**Shippou – 7**

**Sango – 21**

**Miroku – 23**

**Ok so you may have also noticed that I have changed the story title... It use to be Lost & Lived but that was a typo.. not its right Lost & Loved**

"**Thanks for the review Anna, yeah, by calling Kagome a "mate" for their kids, it's basically means the mother."**

**Thanks**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun was shining, birds were singing and the sounds of children playing in the nearby areas made it known that morning had sprung on them. Then the whispers of his friends had only confirmed that he had slept in. Not only had he slept in, but he slept in with Kagome and the pup.

"What the hell happened last night between those two?" Miroku whispered to Sango

"I have no idea... he must know we are awake, have you ever known InuYasha to not have been alert constantly" Sango whispered back

"Maybe he doesn't care that we see him with Kagome" Miroku whispered with a chuckle, his mind obviously going to a dirty place after saying that

"I think it's weird, how does a person like him change like that over a day" Sango whispered

"I can hear you, you know" InuYasha said softly

"You're right Sango that is weird" Miroku said teasing InuYasha

"Oi, will you two keep it quiet, Kagome is still sleeping" InuYasha whispered with a growl

"Actually I have been awake longer then you" Kagome said in a normal tone causing all of the others to sweat drop. Kagome then leant into InuYasha and pushed her nose into his and said "I didn't know you purred while you slept"

That comment made InuYasha blush which made Kagome chuckle "don't worry, I think its cute" Kagome said making his blush darken

InuYasha unwound his arms from Kagome and moved slightly back when he realised the pup was clinging to both their clothes.

InuYasha smiled at the pup "do you want to take him or would you like me to?"

"I can keep him, he can keep me company while I lay her like a cripple" she said snuggling close to the little pup

"By the way Kagome. I mean everything I said last night" InuYasha then walked over to Miroku who mumbled some things and walked out with InuYasha.

Kagome looked down at the pup and smiled... that was until she remember his exact wording "As long as I am still alive" '_So when Kikyo comes to take you to hell, that when you'll leave me_' Kagome immediately felt a little depressed.

Sango squealed "Oh. My. God. So what happened last night? Tell me everything... Well not everything... Oh. My. God. I was in the room... I can't believe you and InuYasha would d-"

"Nothing happened" Kagome said straight out "last night he was watching me and the pup and I just asked him to lie down, that's all"

"You shared your bed with InuYasha, I know how you feel about him. This is no small matter Kagome" Sango said with a huge grin on her face

Kagome just blushed and thought quickly on how she could change the subject "where's Shippou?"

'_Changing the subject aye, so typical_´ "I made him leave with Kirara to play with the other kids, just in case you and InuYasha though you would have a morning quic-"

"Shut-up!" Kagome almost shouted at Sango

"Ok" Sango said with a smile "but remember we are like sisters and you have to tell me everything that happens between you two"

"Fine, but can we only talk about stuff like that when we go to the hot springs because those are nosey boys" Kagome said trying to work the blush from her face. "Do you know where InuYasha and Miroku went off to?" Kagome asked

"No, not sure. InuYasha did say where but I wasn't really paying attention. Sorry" Sango replied returning to the breakfast cooking on the fire "are you and the pup ready for some breakfast, I will go get the special milk that Kaede made him"

* * *

"You dirty dog!" Miroku said slapping InuYasha on the back "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"What are you talking about hoshi?" InuYasha asked slightly confused

"You, sleeping with Kagome last night. Didn't think you would deflower her in the hut where were all sleeping" Miroku said laughing

****SMACK****

"I didn't deflower her last night" InuYasha confessed pissed to hell that he would even ask such a private question "let's just get to the well, I want to find out why we can't travel through it anymore"

They continued to walk towards the well with Miroku rubbing his arm

"I see the well InuYasha, and I also sense miko powers at work here" he grabbed his chin and closed his eyes "if what I am sensing here is correct I believe that someone has used miko powers to invert the portal to the other time"

"Is there anything you can do to reverse it" InuYasha asked desperately

"Unfortunately my friend this is beyond my abilities" Miroku looked confused '_A miko that has enough power to do this... I can only think of one... Kikyo_'

"Well, what if I get Kagome, she can use her miko powers to undo it" InuYasha said beaming with hope

"Unfortunately it won't be quiet that easy. This was done to prevent Kagome going back to her time, if Kagome was able to undo it, then this would be a stupid plan. But I think this is a very clever and calculated plan. I think we need to find who did this, they may be the only ones to fix this problem" Miroku confessed to InuYasha

"When I find the person who did this, I am going to rip their throat out" InuYasha said flexing his claws

"InuYasha, I only know one person strong enough to do this" Miroku looked at InuYasha with a sad face

"Ki...kyo" InuYasha said slowly and softly '_I can't hurt Kikyo..._'

""_**But she hurt our mate**_"" The voice was back

'_No I won't do it!_'InuYasha mentally growled

""_**Well let me out, and I will deal with her**_"" the voice chuckled

'_You are my youkai side... aren't you?_' InuYasha asked quite hesitantly

""_**That's right! Now if that bitch has hurt our mate then we should want her dead... if you are too weak to deal with her I will handle her**_"" the voice roared

"InuYasha are you ok? You looked so distant" Miroku asked slightly worried for his friend

"I'm fine hoshi" InuYasha lied '_I will never let you out, you could hurt Kagome!_'

""_**NEVER!!! She is our mate!! I WILL NEVER HURT HER!! Maybe mate her 1 or 2 times for pleasure but NEVER HURT HER!!**_""

'_I don't believe you_' InuYasha thought trying to push the voice into the shadows of his mind

InuYasha's inner demon roared at InuYasha and fought for control

Miroku noticed InuYasha eyes and skin start to get their youkai features "InuYasha!"

"Run... Miroku... He's fighting... for control... hide... Kagome" InuYasha struggled to talk

Miroku didn't hesitate he ran as fast as he could back to the village to warn the gang

"STOP!" InuYasha roared at the inner demon

""_**Just let me find that Kikyo and kill her**_""

"NO!" InuYasha yelled before he lost all control

* * *

"That's InuYasha shouting" Kagome said to Sango

"You stay here, I will go check it out" she said grabbing her hirikotsu

Just as Sango was about to leave the hut Miroku came rushing in "Sango, you mean and Kagome have to go hide"

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked starting to get scared

"He's the one we have to hide from" Miroku said grabbing Kagome's big yellow bag

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Kagome ask now extremely confused and scared '_what's happening InuYasha_'

"Kagome, I promise I will explain later but right now we need to get you away from her... please come one" Miroku begged Kagome who agreed to go with them.

"Because of her foot she will have to ride Kirara" Sango stated "KIRARA transform" and so the little feline did.

Kagome was mounted on Kirara and all 5 of them were heading away from the village in a hurry

From in the sky Kagome could see InuYasha coming... really fast

InuYasha knocked Kirara out of the sky causing Kagome and the pup to fall

InuYasha jumped and caught them effortlessly and sat them on the ground

Sango and Miroku rushed to her side with angry looks across their faces

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Miroku shouted swinging his staff aggressively

"NO!" InuYasha's youkai yelled back

InuYasha then turned to Kagome and licked her cheek "I will kill her for you"

"Kill who?" Kagome asked slightly confused

"The other me was too weak to kill her so I will do it... for you my mate" InuYasha's youkai then claimed Kagome's lips in a heated passionate kiss

"InuYasha, who are you going to kill?" Kagome asked with more force this time

"I am going to kill that bitch Kikyo..." Kagome gasped "She's the one who's blocked the well... the one that made my mate sad"

"InuYasha I know that you don't want to do this" Kagome said touching his face

"The other me don't want to do this... but I will do anything for my mate" InuYasha said growling lustfully at Kagome

InuYasha then let Kagome go and ran off into the forest

"We have to go after him and stop him, he can't kill Kikyo. He would never forgive himself if he did" Kagome shouted and Sango and Miroku

"Kirara come" Sango said

Kagome and the pup were put back on Kirara's back and they followed quickly after InuYasha

'_I'm his mate? *feels her skin* I still have goose bumps from the way he was looking at me. I hope he doesn't kill Kikyo before we get to him_' Kagome thought cuddling the pup

* * *

"Kikyo! I can smell you! Come out and face me" InuYasha's youkai screamed

"InuYasha... you've come to kill me" Kikyo said calmly

"Your fucking right! I'm going to tear the fucking clay face off and shove it up your ass!" He gave a loud feral growl

"How colourful of you" Kikyo said anger rising within her

"You are hurting my mate! And you must die bitch!" InuYasha roared and charged at her

"stupid fool" Kikyo said before raising her bow and firing it

InuYasha dodged it with lighting quick movements that shocked Kikyo

"You die NOW!" he roared as he got closer

"not by some fitly half breeds hands" Kikyo seethed

"Isn't that how it happened last time bitch" InuYasha laughed while still trying to swipe at her

Kikyo was furious with him and she wasn't going to allow this freak of nature kill her

"InuYasha you are just some freak of nature and you always will be, you will never be good enough to kill someone like me.. you are pathetic" Kikyo seethed at him while dodging and blocking most of InuYasha's attacks

The normal InuYasha could everything that was happening and it was making him sad. He couldn't believe that the women he thought he once loved was no calling him some horrible shit.

If InuYasha could he would break down, but the youkai side of him would let it happen

InuYasha finally got a swipe through and slit through Kikyo's arm

"You bastard!" Kikyo shouted "Maybe we could continue this fight some other time" she said before her soul catches came and whisked her off at unbelievable speeds

"I will catch you! And kill you!" InuYasha roared

InuYasha quickly sniffed the air and realised Kagome and the rest of the group were hot on his tail

"Damn mate, doesn't she know that I'm doing this because we love her" inu-youkai grumbled

""_**The you don't know Kagome that well, she won't stop until she gets me back**_""

Inu-Youkai growls "Why you! I could make her just as happy"

""_**I'm not talking about making her happier you idiot! I'm talking about her not wanting to be around a crazy fucker like you!**_""

"I'm not crazy, I'm just not afraid like you!" he growled again becoming frustrated again

""_**You have a short temper and Kagome would never stay with you! She would have to sit you ever time you moved! She wouldn't want to be with a person that would try and kill everyone that looked at her**__"" _InuYasha said even though he was sort of believing himself to be a hypocrite. Anytime a man who he didn't know would touch or even look at Kagome with lustful eyes he would want to rip their faces of. Most of the time he would be able to control himself but when he couldn't he would have to be sat

"Well I guess I will have to do away with these silly beads so that she won't be able to sit me"the inu-youkai said confidently

""_**Well good luck! I've been trying to get these things off since she put 'em on**_"" InuYasha said laughing

"Well maybe I should just get some special beads for our bitch" The inu-youkai laughed loudly

""_**What are you talking about? You can't sit Kagome, it would hurt her**_"" InuYasha said growling

"Who said anything about hurting her, these beads will make the bitch go into heat, she'll want to be touched by us for hours" the inu-youkai said low with a lusting growl following

""_**You c-c-can't do that**_"" InuYasha said slightly aroused at the thought of rubbing bodies with Kagome for hours, but not by manipulating her

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted from Kirara as she came down to land

"Mate!" the Inu-Youkai shouted back

Kagome just blushed at the comment, he still hadn't changed back. 'Maybe if I sit him' she thought as she walked closer to him

"I want my InuYasha back... please" she looked at him pleading with her eyes

"Don't you want to be with this part of me?" he ask voice tinted with pain

"I want all of InuYasha, I just want him the way I... ... ... the way I fell in love with him" she said looking down

"But..."

"You said you would do anything for your mate, please let the InuYasha come back" she asked putting her hand on his chest

The inu-youkai leaned in close and put a kiss on her lips "ok, but if that Kikyo comes back, I will have to take over, he won't kill her"

The inu-youkai features faded and the normal InuYasha was standing in front of Kagome. InuYasha leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Sango and Miroku just made it through the clearing when they saw Kagome in the embrace of InuYasha

"LET HER GO!" Sango shouted

InuYasha looked up and Sango immediately felt stupid.

"oh, never mind, he he" she said while she laughed sheepishly

"I'm so glad your back" Kagome whispered to InuYasha

"Kagome..." he whispered back

InuYasha rested his head on Kagome's shoulder and let a tear out. He had not forgotten what Kikyo had said and it was hurting him deep inside

"InuYasha... what's wrong? He killed Kikyo, I'm sorry" she whispered lovingly to him holding him close, but not too close, she didn't want to crush the pup still in her arms

InuYasha just shook his head telling her that Kikyo wasn't dead "then what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Could you ever love me?" he asked staring into her eyes

"Of course, I do love you" she said leaning forward

"I thought Kikyo loved me but... how could she love a 'freak of nature', how could anyone ever want to be with me" he asked shedding more tears

'Why does Kikyo have to be so mean' she thought "Don't listen to Kikyo, I love being with you and I love you. I will love you to the end of the earth, and don't ever forget that InuYasha!" she said pulling him into a kiss

"Sango, maybe we should leave these two alone. I don't want to interrupt their special moment" Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand and leading her back into the forest

"That's so sweat" she said

***SLAP***

"That's not so sweat!" she said glaring at the perv

Miroku just stood there with a very, very read hand print on his face 'I just can't control myself sometimes.

InuYasha was still holding Kagome close and he was still really upset from the whole incident

"You know what InuYasha? I don't think I have ever seen you so sad before" she said kissing him again

"You probably think I'm weak now" he said looking away from her

"No, I think it takes a lot of courage and strength for any man to show that he does have feelings and that sometimes they can get hurt too" Kagome said pressing her head to his chest

"Sometimes I can't believe that I really found you" InuYasha stated softly

"Actually... I found you" she said with a small chuckle

"It doesn't matter, we're together now" he said letting her go

"Come on, let's go get the others and set up camp" he said grabbing her free hand

"Kagome? How are you walking? Didn't you hurt your foot before?" InuYasha asked suspiciously

"Yeah it's still sore, but I would endure the most painful things to save you" Kagome said smiling

"Well we can't have that can we... up you get" he said as he lifted her bridal style.

"Hey!" she squealed laughingly "careful, watch out for the pup" Kagome said softly

* * *

The wind started to whip & whirl past Miroku & Sango, who were still waiting for the love sick puppy to finish talking with Kagome in the forest

"Until they are finished and there is nothing that we can do" Miroku said with a grin

"Miroku, it's getting late" Sango said shaking a little, his little hentai comment hadn't gone unnoticed but she was a little too cold to care.

"Let me warm you up..." Miroku whispered wiggling is eye brows

***SLAP***

"Just get some fire wood you perv" Sango growled

"He will never learn" Shippou said walking out from the forest

"Where were you?" Sango asked confused since she hadn't seen Shippou since they had landed (A/N: I forgot all about Shippou until now.. he's a really hard character to write for.. I will try to include him from now on though... oh and Kirara...)

"I was just looking around" Shippou said with a tiny toothed grin

"You shouldn't be wandering off on your own. It's so cold, can you help me set up some stones so when Miroku gets back with some wood we can make a fire" Sango asked chattering her teeth

"Ye-" Shippou started

"Sango!... look at this" Miroku shouted from within a dense area of trees

"Come on Shippou, Kirara" Sango said running to Miroku

Sango, Shippou and Kirara walked to where they found Miroku standing in front of an old hut (A/N: You know, honestly I hate calling them huts so from the next chapter and on I will be calling them houses.. but since anyone who reads this story knows what the huts/homes look like then you won't have any confusions later)

"This place is creepy" Shippou said clinging and hiding behind Sango's leg

"**BOO!**" InuYasha said jumping out scaring the kitsune to within an inch of his life

"InuYasha!" Kagome growled "Put me down! Oh and look you've woken the pup up" she said looking down at the squirming pup

"Kagome... but what about your foot" InuYasha said struggling to keep her from moving out from his arms

"Too bad!" she said hoping over to Shippou "Are you ok?" she asked him sympathetically

The kitsune looked up at her with teary eyes which made her even madder at the hanyou

"InuYasha... SIT!" she said making him face plant "Trust you to ruin a great moment" she said walking over to Sango and Miroku who were inspecting the condition of this hut

"Do you think this will provide enough shelter?" Miroku ask Sango

"Should do" Sango answered walking into the hut

The hut was a reasonable size, not too big and not too small. It had four walls and a fire pit in the middle. It was sort of like Kaede except there is no break in the wall for a window.

"So, I will start the fire and InuYasha can get something for dinner" Miroku said dropping some wood in the fire pit "Kagome... do you have one of your fire sticks?"

"You mean a match?" Kagome asked him pulling a match from her backpack (which was being carried by Kirara)

"Thank you" Miroku said smiling as he scratched the match across the side of the box causing the flint to ignite.

"So, you and InuYasha looked pretty cosy back there" Miroku giggled

"He's still a big jerk though" she huffed not letting InuYasha get to her "Sango, can you please hand me a blanket for the pup"

Sango reached into Kagome's bag and pulled out a red blanket that she usually used for her legs when she would get cold '_I guess I can use InuYasha kno-_' Kagome blushed crazily at this thought '_Oh. My. God. I'm turning into Miroku!_'

Sango handed the blanket to Kagome who took it and wrapped the pup up before laying him down and giving him a bottle. Kagome smiled at her genius, she had converted one of her water bottles to be like a baby's bottle from her time and it worked perfectly. Kagome placed the baby on the floor near her making sure the bottle was raised so that the pup could drink from it

Kagome pulled some equipment out of her bag so that she could boil some water and make the group ramen to go with whatever InuYasha brought back for dinner

(A/N: After writing this line I can see in my mind InuYasha waiting in line at the nearest KFC which made me piss myself laughing)

"So what happened with you and InuYasha back there?" Sango asked softly

Kagome didn't answer, she just sat there watching small bubbles rise in the water

"Kagome?" Sango pressed on

"InuYasha said he loved me" Kagome said tears pouring down her cheek

"Kagome... why are you so sad?" Sango asked wrapping her arm around Kagome's shoulder

"I love him too but I feel like we will never have the time to be in love... I mean with Kikyo and Naraku and everything else we go through... how could we ever have time for 'us'" she asked breaking down into Sango's shoulder

"Kagome... I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, I guess I have been emotionally drained over the last few days. There's only so much one girl can take" Kagome whispered putting some ramen into the water

* * *

InuYasha had been searching for a while now and has not found anything. It's as if nothing would live here. '_I don't sense anything dangerous_' he thought leaping from tree to tree.

InuYasha headed back to the camp site to deliver the bad news. He was getting close and could smell the salty smell of Kagome's tears and sped up

InuYasha didn't waste any time barging in and asking Kagome what was wrong

All he got was a simple "nothing" which made him mad

"I can smell your tears you're not fine, what's wrong?" he demanded to know

"InuYasha just please... I don't want to get into this right now" Kagome said stinging her eyes with tears

"Well too bad, tell me what's wrong!" InuYasha demanded more forcefully now

"SIT!" Kagome shouted causing InuYasha to go face first into the wooden flooring

"ka-go-me" he grumbled

"I don't want to talk about it" she said softly as she served up the ramen

Very soon the pup, Shippou and Kirara were fast asleep and the adults were all just sitting there listening to the crackle of the fire

InuYasha sat in the corner rubbing his shoulder and holding his side. Kagome didn't miss this and moved closer to him to enquire "InuYasha are you ok?"

"feh" he replied stubbornly

"InuYasha are you in pain" she asked her eyes pleading for an answer

"No... it's just when I was transformed the inuyoukai inside me when a little crazy with the moves and it's got me so tight" he whispered not wanting the others to hear

"Take your haori off and I may be able to help" she whispered back

"n-n-n-no" he blushed back

"come on" she said undoing it

"Not in front of the others" he said grabbing her hands

"InuYasha, all I'm going to do is give you a massage to relieve some pressure in your muscles, it's purely for medical reasons... not sexual" she said getting her hands free

Miroku looked over to the Kagome and saw her undressing InuYasha

"Hey, were still awake!" he laughed loudly

Sango looked up and just blushed turning away

"Shut-up hentai!" InuYasha growled "it's not like that" he said with a little tinge of pink staining his cheeks

Kagome pulled InuYasha's haori off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor next to him. Kagome blushed at the thought of rubbing his muscles down '_what was I thinking_'

Kagome then placed herself behind InuYasha so that her back was against the wall and proceeded to rub InuYasha's shoulders.

She then moved down the contours of his back which rippled with every touch

'_My skin is on fire_' InuYasha thought leaning into Kagome's hands

"InuYasha.. can you lay on your stomach so I can get an easier access" she whispered into his ear causing him to shiver

"Y-Yeah" he said back before laying on Kagome's sleeping bag

Kagome then continued to rub his sides, back and shoulders. Kagome had the realised that she was running her fingers down the scars on his back '_I wish I could make them better'_

She looked up to see Miroku and Sango asleep facing the other direction which made Kagome a little more bold and whispered in his ear "turn over"

InuYasha sat up and with a puzzled look asked "why?"

"Because, you have muscles there two don't you" she whispered seductively

InuYasha could immediately smell her arousal and it was very enticing. All InuYasha could do was roll onto his back and stare at Kagome that was now rubbing his stomach

'_I wonder If I could convince him to take the pan-_' Kagome quickly mentally slapped herself for that stray thought

Kagome was now running her hands over his stomach which she never noticed before was so well defined. She ran a single finger between his abs and then up around his nipples

She looked towards his face and his eyes were shut and he was purring. She wonder what would happen if she kissed his chest, not his nipple but just on his chest.

Kagome leaned down and gave him a soft kiss just above his nipple that caused his eyes to shoot open.

She then lowered the kiss to his nipple which earned her a very seductive growl which caused her arousal to spike

InuYasha noticing this spike showed his own arousal by making a tent in his hakama

Kagome gasped when she saw this tent and InuYasha quickly grabbed a pillow to cover. He was blushing like a tomato. This didn't stop Kagome's movements, she just put her hand on his chest and continued to kiss him slowly until she was kissing each of his abs.

InuYasha couldn't help but growl and purr and give small sounding moans

Kagome kissed him on his belly button and InuYasha could help but to sit up.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and sat her on his lap facing him. Her legs were on either side of his hips and this contact made her even more hot for the partially nude hanyou.

He grabbed the pillow and took it out from underneath her causing her to feel his arousal pressed to her

"Look what you're doing to me Kagome" he whispered seductively while nibbling on her ear lobe

Kagome moaned and said "InuYasha, my body needs yours"

InuYasha started to kiss her and grind his hips into hers causing his erection to rub even harder into her body

"We can't, not yet" InuYasha said licking her neck

"Why? My body is ready" She said

"I know, I can smell how hot you're getting" he whispered while kissing her jaw line

"So why not then?" she asked raking her nails up his back causing him to shiver and buck his hips

"Please Kagome we have to stop" he whispered taking his lips away "I want to make you my mate, but not here and not now" he said almost struggling to get the words out

"OK" she whimpered

"You wanna go to bed now?" Kagome asked clinging tightly to his body

"Yes" he growled back

InuYasha laid back down and pulled Kagome on top of him. His erection was still at full attention and poking into her and it wasn't very comfortable

"InuYasha, y-y-your really hard" she blushed furiously "can we lay on our sides?" she asked

InuYasha rolled onto his side taking Kagome with him. His erection was still hard but Kagome couldn't feel it as easily

'_Oh my, he is really, really... manly_' she didn't want to say "huge" because she knew that would have made her giggle

InuYasha held her body close on top of the sleeping bag falling into a deep slumber with the smell of their arousals in his mind.

* * *

5811 words!!!YAY! Hi.. So another chapter done.... I NEED HELP!!!! What name should I choose for the pup? I can't just keep calling "him" or "pup". He needs a name... so please review and tell me what name I should choose for him... BTW.. Maybe i should have put an adult warning label on this chapter lol If you liked the play between Kagome and InuYasha just before.. let me know and I'll put a lemon in either the next chapter or the one after it..

Thanks for reading


End file.
